


Little Deuce Coupe

by leiascully



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Corvette is a really sexy car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Deuce Coupe

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S2  
> A/N: Possibly the most plotless PWP ever written.  
> Disclaimer: _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, and Fox. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

She fucked him in the Corvette once. She wasn't really sure how it happened. House was there with his sexy car in the parking garage too late at night and she was there and mad at him and he stepped too close like always and she meant to shout at him but she kissed him instead. She kissed him hard, dragging his head down, biting at his lips, and he dropped his cane into the car and pushed one hand up under her shirt and the other down her skirt. What she meant to do was move away, but her legs parted at the pressure of his fingers and then he was probing her through her underwear and she was moaning into his mouth accidentally, but he seemed to like it. Wet already, minx, he muttered into her mouth, and he pushed aside the fabric of her panties and pushed two fingers into her, right there in the parking garage and oh, it was dangerous. Stop, she said, but there was a don't in front of it somehow, and it turned into a mantra: don't stop don't stop House don't stop. He half-lifted, half-slid her up the side of the car, and she let go of him long enough to steady herself as she tipped backwards. It was an interminable wait as he opened the car door and moved the seat so he could climb in. She used the time to wriggle out of her panties, and as he sat down in the back seat she was unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. He unbuttoned her shirt and lifted her breast out of her bra, not even unhooking it, just the breast half out of the cup and the look on his face like a greedy child at a candy store. She hadn't made out in a car since she was a teenager, and here she was straddling him as his erection strained toward her, and whispering fuck me in his ear. Your move, he said with that smirk, and she kissed him again and guided him in with one hand, sinking all the way onto him, and he swallowed her moans as his fingers squeezed her ass. She lifted one shoulder to push her nipple towards his mouth and he took it gladly, teeth and tongue and lips against her breast as she rode him, and god she was sensitive. She pushed one hand between them, her fingertips rubbing against herself, against him, and all around them the smell of leather upholstery and sex and her shampoo wafting into the mix as her hair came loose over her shoulders. Gifted House, one hand over her mouth to stifle her moans as he lifted his hips hard into her, a delicious counter rhythm. Higher and higher she went and the car rocked as she ground down against him. She was coming, she was coming, and she bit his fingers instead of saying his name, and a moment later he jerked against her, hissing into her cleavage.

She left him in the parking garage with one last vicious kiss, walking away from him and his damp satiation and her forgotten panties on legs that wobbled.


End file.
